Playing With Fire
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: In the world of MafiaTale, two mob bosses, Grillby and Muffet are at a delicate point of "partnership" where even the slightest misunderstanding could mean an all out turf war. Rated for use of language and some scenes of violence.
1. This Underground City

(So I'm trying this. You guys tell me if I should continue or not. Hope you enjoy.)

Sans sat out with his dad, smoking a joint. The city was nice and quiet at night; most monsters had turned in while others stood in the streets watching lone cabs drive by. Papyrus, his brother, sat inside listening to one of his records. Grillby was to come by soon, he and Sans' dad had much to discuss after last week's turf war. Something had ruffled Muffet's, the other mob boss besides Grillby, feathers. Well, barbs more like it since she _was_ a spider. Muffet had lost, but that didn't stop her from nailing Gaster, Sans' father, right in the knee. Doc said he might not ever use that leg again, which gave Sans and Papyrus plenty of fuel for revenge. The doorbell rang, announcing Grillby's arrival, and Pap went to answer it. Gaster flung the cig over the balcony and Sans continued to smoke. Pap was, as usual, sent out to the balcony while the "Grown-ups" discussed work. Papyrus was eighteen, definitely old enough to be in his dad's friend's gang, but he was still pretty naïve on how things exactly worked. Course, that didn't stop him from being the best damn sniper they had. He could pick off any of Muffet's little spiders from at least ten feet. Sans was more for the traditional handgun, but he could use a knife just as well as a Tommy-gun. Gaster didn't really fight much, last week had been an emergency, he usually made the weapons for Grillby's gang. Which consisted of Sans, Pap, a gal named Undyne, a kid named Frisk (who was much more dangerous than they looked), and some of Undyne's friends. A small group, but very deadly when threatened. Frisk was more a spy than a fighter, able to fit into any crawlspace, and nothing really scared them. Undyne loved fighting, she and her friends always had at least five guns on them. Though, her favorite weapon was something of Gaster's creation, a bayonet of sorts that extended into a spear. Sans chuckled as he remembered when Undyne first saw the spear/gun, she had never been so happy before. Sans looked at his younger brother, by two years at least, and saw staring out at the lights of the city. The lights drowned out any real stars, but the city lights were a nice substitute. Their dad was probably forty by now, much older than his twenty-year-old friend, so maybe not being able to fight anymore was a good thing. Undyne was nineteen, the youngest out of her friends but still the deadliest, and Frisk was only twelve.

Mettaton sat out, looking over the city as well, though he was alone. He loved the silence of the night, yet the occasional car kept him in reality. His young assistant BurgerPants had just left for the night with NiceCream, god they were cute together. Their nicknames were given after some accidents with food, you can probably guess how and why. NiceCream was Tok's assistant, she was inside scrubbing some tables. After that last show lots of beer was left on the tables and Muffet likes a clean environment. Ya, they worked for Muffet, the big spider boss of the Underground City. She wasn't all that bad, just don't ask for raises and you're fine. Muffet was a nice boss, just didn't like giving out money if she wasn't getting anything out of it. In fact, she was probably in her back office now, counting the profit of the day. Whenever Mettaton preformed they were sure to bring in a big crowd. He and Tok were the main dancers for Muffet's bar, Mettaton had a bouncier type of performance while Tok was slower and got a lot more of the guy's attention. She was probably inside right now talking to MTT's cousin, Napstablook. He was the bartender, but very quiet about it. Almost never talking to the patrons unless it was to make sure of an order. He would sometimes play the piano for Tok and MTT, but he got stage fright after a while and they would have to get either Burger or Nice to do it. Burger and Nice were pretty young to be working, Nice was the oldest eighteen while Burger was sixteen. MTT was twenty-one, making him the oldest worker for Muffet, and his cousin was younger by just a few months but still twenty. Their boss was thirty, making her older than Grillby but he definitely had the height advantage on her. Tok was just out of high school at age nineteen, but she likes to act more mature which she's pretty good at. Being made by Alphys tends to have that effect. Unlike MTT, who just asked for a body from Alphys, Tok was completely constructed from a dying soul. Not even Alphys is sure who the monster was, but Tok seems to manage quite well. Alphys herself was quite a young mechanic, she just peaked at twenty. She quit her old job, working with M.D., and now made guns for Muffet. MTT thoughts were interrupted when Tok came out side and offered a cigarette. She already had one in her mouth, half-way to stub, and smiled at MTT. He could tell it had been a rough day for the clockwork robot and gladly took up the offer. He lit it with the lighter Alphys had installed in his thumb and together they smoked away their troubles.

Toriel sat at her booth, taking care of some receipts. The café was long past closed, but she was very reluctant to leave now. Especially with Kid in the back, snoring away. M. Kid always came by the café to do extra work, Toriel felt bad for him and allowed it. See, Kid was young, maybe eleven at most, and he was an orphan. He would work for the day, usually bringing orders or cleaning tables, Toriel would pay him, and he would go off somewhere. But tonight he stayed, Toriel didn't ask why and let him sleep in the back on some old booth seats. She sighed while thinking about it, Kid was a nice kid but he couldn't really do much without arms. She was about to get up when the front door rang, alerting her someone had entered. Looking up she saw her son, Asriel, smiling at her. She smiled back and went to hug him. Asriel was twelve, and his father was not someone Toriel liked to talk about. He was carried some bags, some stuff Toriel had asked him to fetch, and put them next to his mother. Then he ran to the back to get Kid. Inside the bags was some ingredients for her famous Butterscotch and Cinnamon Pie, everyone loved it. Besides that, there were some guns. Being a café owner in a shady place like Underground City, no matter how nice the monsters seem, it's always good to have a few firearms on hand. Asriel and Kid don't know about the guns she keeps, and she can only hope Asriel didn't look in the bags after he got them from Alphys. She heard laughter coming from the back room and decided it was time to pack up and leave the store.


	2. The Grill or The Bees?

The Grill or The Bees

Grillby awoke to the sound of a soft piano and the smell cigarette smoke. He immediately remembered where he was, the Font family apartment was always like this. He sat up, he was on the couch, and looked around to see it was Sans at the piano and Papyrus smoking. The sight brought a smile to his fiery face, he loved his nephews. Of course, they weren't really his nephews but they considered him a part of the family. He didn't question it. He didn't see Gaster right away, which was odd for the early-bird mechanic, and was about to ask the boys where he was when a clatter came from the kitchen. Gaster came out of the small kitchen covered in eggs, "I dropped the pan, again." He sighed and Papyrus went to clean it up while chuckling to himself. For a clever mechanic, he was a clumsy man. Sans ceased his playing when he noticed Grillby was up.

"Well, good morning. Nice nap?" The older skele-bro asked.

"I don't even remember going to sleep. What happened?"

"A few drinks, my old friend, nothing unusual." Gaster butt in, wiping off the eggs into a trashcan.

"Ah, that explains the slight headache. You think you lovely fellows can help me to my establishment?" Grillby asked, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Why, of course! The Great Papyrus is always willing to help any friend!" Papyrus replied, while balancing some plates, with his usual vigor.

"Well, let's eat first. Then we can break fast." Sans joked and grabbed a plate off Pap's head. Pap himself grumbled under his breath at his brother's antics.

Once they had all arrived at the Grill or Bees, Sans came up with the name, Grillby opened up shop. Unlocking the door and quickly setting up the bar, which he mended himself instead of staying in the back all day. Sans and Papyrus set up their instruments, as live music was always a big hit at the bar. Sans with his trombone and Papyrus with his cello, a piano was already there. Undyne arrived shortly after everything was set up, with Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogeressa. She sat at the bar and started a conversation with Gaster, while the others picked a table close the stage and started a game of cards. Slowly other monsters trickled in the heated place, most ordering a beer but some actually got food. The name Grill or Bees actually was pretty clever on Sans' part, not only being a pun but because of the BB gun shows Frisk liked to put on every once and a while. Grillby had gotten Frisk the gun shortly after he had adopted them. They had wanted a real one, but Grillby was not about to give a child a real gun. They were much better with a knife anyway. Soon the music was in full swing, with Pap playing his cello with as much vigor as his speech pattern and Sans somehow alternating between the trombone and piano with ease. Many of the patrons joined in the song by banging on their plates with spoons and such. That was pretty much how the rest of the day went, with the skele-bros playing a song and Frisk putting on occasional BB gun shows. Grillby loved his job.

The day had ended, the skele-bros were packing up and Undyne had already left with her friends. Grillby was chatting with Gaster now, just bringing up some of their past and laughing at stupid mistakes. Gaster's leg was still in pretty bad shape, but luckily he only needed the cast of another few weeks and he would just end up with slight limp. When the boys had finished they all headed home, Grillby's being above the bar and the Font's went back to their apartment. Once Grillby had locked his door, he let loose his tie and walked over to his couch. Frisk was already asleep, snoring, in his favorite chair so Grillby just collapsed on the couch and watched re-runs of some show he'd forgotten the name of until he fell asleep himself.


	3. The Eight-Legged Bootlegger

The Eight-Legged Boot-Legger

Muffet awoke to her spiders dragging her some tea, she had fallen asleep at her desk again. She groaned and took the coffee, this needed to stop, but all this work was exhausting. She sometimes forgot what half of it was even for. She stared at the pile on her desk hoping she would remember, nothing. She groaned again and just decided to take a shower upstairs and open the café. Well it was more of a bar, but classy, it was called the Spider's Web. She did just that and began cleaning some glasses that were missed last night. Tok was first to arrive, as usual, with NiceCream at tow. She was usually nicer to him than MTT with his assistant, but this morning she seemed aggravated at something. Slamming a previously clenched newspaper on the bar and walking away, Muffet decided not to question her right now. NiceCream stayed out of her way and waited on a stool for her to come back, Muffet skimmed over the newspaper. Then she caught sight of a headline that must've been the reason for Tok's annoyance, hell it made Muffet angry just reading it. Mayor Asgore was trying to legalize some law that said no more gangs or mobs. This was most likely him reacting to last week's scrummage, but this was a bit much. Muffet wondered briefly if Grillby had seen this, but quickly pushed him out of her head and continued reading the article. Mettaton appeared sometime later, BurgerPants holding a lot of bags, and went to the back where the changing room, and Tok, was. They had to get ready for today's shows after all. Napstablook arrived shortly after MTT, with a pack of CDs and his headset. One of his jobs was to make the set list of the day, the other was to tend to the bar while Muffet either hung out in her office or walked around her establishment. Blook gave NiceCream the pack and took his position behind the bar. Nice sighed and went towards the back, Burger stared after him but eventually just pulled out his phone.

The day was going great. Tok and MTT put on some great shows, the music Blook had chosen was always fantastic and they loved to sing as much as dance. There were a few swing songs, but most were slow and really pulled in a crowd. Muffet had decided to stay out of her office for a few hours and join in the crowd of monsters and friends. Tok was now singing 'Why Don't Ya Do Right,' a classic at the bar, and men wouldn't stop staring. MTT was playing the piano for this piece, live music was rare but very appreciated after just hearing music over the speakers for almost two hours, and he was loving the attention he got from just being on the stage. Muffet wished her mechanic could be here, Alphys never really liked this kind of crowd, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Blook wasn't much for conversation and the patrons were either too drunk or too enthralled by the performance, Muffet decided it was time to retire to her office. After the song, Muffet heard someone coming towards her office. She thought it was some patron, or probably Burger, with a complaint, but it was Tok who revealed herself. She had two spider donuts and tea to match, her apologizing smile said it all and Muffet let her in.

"What's the matter Tok? One of the patrons get to handsy again?" Muffet asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"No, though MTT might have a complaint like that later if he continues walking through the crowd like he is. I just wanted to have some good ole conversation, like old times."

Old times, the times before Muffet got in the mob business. Back when she had first met Alphys and Tok at M.D.s shop, and Tok had been so sweet. Now that sugar turned to spice when she started dancing for Muffet, she smiled at the memory. "Okay, what do you want to talk about? I hear the stock market is going to shit, or the rumor that M.D. might split at the seams is he screams anymore?"

Tok chuckled at the thought and took a bite of her donut, "Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of time and what we're going to do with ours."

"Time, time, time. It's always on your mind, ain't it? What do you mean, though?" Muffet shooed away some spiders who were desperately trying to refill her cup.

"I mean, what are we going to do when this turf war you have with Grillby stops? It has to eventually right?"

Muffet sighed, "Grills and I have a… complicated relationship. True this may end one day, but that won't happen for a while. Until then, we just keep doing what we're doing. And pray to God that none of us get too burnt from that flame."

"Ok, thank you Muffet." There was a banging at the door and Tok started picking up the plates and cups, "That'd be Met, I should go."

"Please don't" Muffet groaned. Tok smiled and opened the door to a steaming Mettaton then slipped out.

Muffet locked the door once more. MTT and Tok had left a few hours ago and Blook just went off. She sighed and pulled the shades down, signifying the café/bar was not excepting anyone in. The spider walked away from the door, throwing the hat she had at some point gotten over to the bar, and walked back to her office. Instead of heading to her desk, as she normally did, Muffet decided to actually get a good night rest and went over to the small cot she kept. Truth was, she didn't like leaving the place, she didn't exactly have a home. She had an apartment, yes, but it just didn't feel right. The inn was called Snowdin, weird name, and the keeper was a sweet heart, so sweet in fact she agreed to let Muffet keep her room on hold. Every night she thought about cancelling that, she obviously wasn't going back, but something kept her from doing so. Muffet sighed one last time and just decided to stop thinking about it and sleep. So she did.


	4. A Day at the Ruins

A Day at The Ruins

Toriel awoke to small feet jumping on her bed. She rolled over and smiled a tired smile at her son, Asriel. He was always full of energy, even in the mornings. Toriel had no idea how. Slowly she got up and received a 'Good Morning' hug from the boy. He ran out and Toriel followed, with the intent on making coffee first thing. On her way to the kitchen, Toriel thought she heard a croak. She followed the noise until she met the bathroom door, upon opening said door Toriel found a small Froggit in the tub.

"What are you doing there, hmm?" Toriel asked, placing a hand on her hip. Her answer was one singular rib-bit. "Mm-hmm. Asriel!"

The boy quickly ran into the kitchen, shock on his face. Then terror. "Oh, a F-Froggit. How did that get in?"

"Asriel, what did we say about taking in stray Froggits?" Toriel was now lifting up the creature and was determined to put it outside.

"'If they don't like pie, don't let them in'" Asriel said, sadly.

"No, honey. The one about responsibility?"

"Oh, 'If I can't run the diner, I can't have a pet'?"

"Yes, that one." Toriel had set the Froggit out on the window and it happily jumped away.

"But I can run the store! I promise."

"What about last time? When you threw a flowerpot at a customer?"

"He didn't like your pie. Also he was a big creep!"

Toriel sighed, "Asriel, until you get your temper under control I'm afraid I can't let you run the diner. But, you can help me with the pies for today's menu. How do Butterscotch, Cinnamon, and Chocolate Pies sound?"

"Yay! I'll start on the crusts!" Asriel quickly fled to the kitchen to get what they would need.

Asriel unlocked and opened the backdoor for his mother, as she was currently carrying ten pies and two bags. Five pies and one bag on each arm. Toriel thanked him and they went inside. As Toriel prepared the bar and booths, Asriel turned on all the lights and equipment. When they had come in, Toriel had noticed Kid was gone. She could only hope he went back to the orphanage and not some garage or dump. After everything was set and cleaned Toriel tied her apron around her and Asriel turned the door sign to 'Open'. Slowly the morning customers trickled in, ready to have some cheap (but delicious) coffee and pie. Toriel had gotten to work on cooking up some bacon and eggs for those customers who didn't eat breakfast at home and Asriel took orders while periodically refilling the patrons on coffee. It was a quaint setting that many monsters took comfort in, no need to worry about fighting here or even a slight stealing, everyone was too tired to really do anything but eat. Eventually, little Frisk entered. Toriel was happy to see them, but this was earlier than their other visits. This was around the time Tok came by to check up on her. Frisk and Tok had never met before, and Toriel wasn't sure if the knew each other at all, but she didn't want to risk a fight breaking out. Asriel quickly ran up to Frisk, hugged them, and dragged them to the counter where Frisk ordered their usual milk and eggs. As Frisk and Asriel chatted, well Frisk used sign language, Tok came in. Her fedora was hanging over one eye and she looked more tired than usual. Toriel excused herself for a moment and Asriel went to take orders while she talked with Tok.

"Tok, what's wrong? You seem sleep-deprived." Toriel asked as she sat Tok in a booth far away from Frisk.

"I was up late last night working on today's show." Tok yawned, "Met doesn't like to leave until it's perfect."

"Well, I'll fix you up with some coffee. Oh, speaking of fixing…"

"The jukebox broke again?" Tok guess, rubbing her mechanical eye.

"Yes, it would be wonderful if you could fix it again. But if you're too tired, I would understand."

"No, no. Never too tired to tinker. But you really should just buy a new one."

"This one was a gift, I'll only get rid of it when it explodes." Toriel left after saying that, to make sure Tok got her coffee and to make sure Asriel didn't burn down the kitchen.

"It's pretty close to that, honestly." Tok mumbled and pushed herself up from the booth. As she walked over to the jukebox, which was only a few feet away, she wondered what the problem was this time. After reaching it, unplugging it, and opening up the machine she saw the problem instantly. "Cord's been pushed out." she mumbled. She pushed it back in and looked around for anything else. After finding nothing, she closed it back up and plugged it in again. Then she took out a quarter and selected some Elvis, her favorite human singer at the moment. Turning away from the jukebox she saw Asriel talking to another kid, one whom Tok had never seen before. She decided to go say hi while waiting for her coffee. Tok fixed her hat so it covered her left eye, the broken one, and went over to the kids. She saw they were using sign language to communicate, Tok picked up on only a few phrases but not that much. Once she reached the bar, Tok tapped Asriel on the shoulder and he turned to her. Smiling and jumping into her arms once he did.

"Tok! I didn't even know you were here!" he shouted excitingly. "This is perfect, you can meet Frisk now!"

"Oh, is that who this is? Well, it's nice to meet you Frisk." Tok held out her hand and Frisk shook it with a small smile on her face. Her hair covered her eyes, but her smile seemed genuine.

Frisk signed; _Hello, nice to meet you too, Tok. I haven't seen you before, do you work here?_

"No, I don't work here. Just come in to check up on Toriel and Asriel, and fix the jukebox." Tok answered, taking the seat on the other side of Frisk. "I actually work for Ms. Muffet, you know, the gal who runs the bar down the street?"

Frisk seemed to stare at Tok for a second, her lips in a tight line, then signed she had to get going. "Oh, well bye Frisk." Asriel said and they both went off, Frisk out the door and Asriel behind the counter.

Toriel handed Tok her coffee, "Don't mind Frisk, they're pretty busy."

"How busy can a kid be?" Tok asked sipping the coffee, letting it warm up her circuits. She didn't need food or drinks, but she could still taste.

"They don't tell much about it, it's just important to them." Toriel was now cleaning the counter and Tok glanced at the clock behind her.

"Oh, I got to get to work soon. Bye Tori!" Tok paid and ran out the door.

Toriel chuckled to herself as she put the needed money in the register and the tips in the jar. Asriel was looking at the door while watering his new flower, "Someday, something's gonna happen. And she's gonna be the one who starts it."

"What was that, darling?" Toriel called.

"Nothing, Mom!"


	5. A Sniper meets a Dancer

A Sniper Meets A Dancer

Grillby awoke to the static of his TV. Groaning, he got up and turned off the television. He glanced at his window, just daybreak. He had time to take a shower this morning, maybe even shave. Grillby wasn't sure how he had stubble on his flame face, but it was there and needed to be taken care of. He ran a hand through the flames atop his head and went to take a shower. It was a lava shower, but it did wonders for those who could stand it. After the quick wash, he began on his face (afternoon shadow was a definite probability now). He felt casual today, today was a business trip to the Spider's Web, so Grillby stuck with a white button-up with brown suspenders and black dress shoes. Chuckling to himself he went downstairs, to do one last check-up before he left. The sun had already risen by now and Gaster waited with his boys at the bar. Gaster's head picked up when he saw his friend in that get-up.

"What's with the clothes, Grillb?" He asked. Gaster himself, wore a neatly pressed black suit with matching pants and shoes.

"Business trip. Care to join, I need a small crew just in case things get ugly." Grillby answered, already cleaning most of the bar.

"Not today old friend, I'm on the brink with this new invention."

"Oh, I see. What about the boys? They're old enough." Grillby motioned to the skele-bros who were already setting up the stage.

"I don't see why not." Gaster turned his head, "Boys! Grillby would like you two to accompany him on a short business trip!"

Papyrus was the first to get to his father, "I would love to!" His unwavering grin seemed to spread wider, something Grillby didn't think was possible.

Sans walked up, slower, "You sure, Grillbz? I mean, why us? Why not Undyne?"

"Undyne is, well, trigger happy. This shouldn't have any violence involved, just a simple money collection." Grillby answered, looping his thumbs into his suspenders.

"Well, in that case. I'm in!" Sans stated.

"But do bring guns, just incase. Muffet has quite the temper. Maybe something small, a simple revolver." Grillby said before heading towards the door.

The skele-bros each opened up the right side of their blue and red coats, "Always." Sans said simply.

The group arrived to the Spider's Web a few minutes later, it wasn't that long of a walk but with the empty morning streets they decided on a cab. After paying the cabbie Grillby turned to the boys, "Okay, let me do the talking. If I disappear keep an eye on the front door. And don't get distracted, I hate to admit it but Muffet actually has some good dancers. Got it?" The bros nodded their heads in unison and they went in. Grillby instantly went to the back room, and Sans and Papyrus sat at the bar. There was a little ghost bartender, who seemed nervous at their arrival, but still asked what they would like.

"Lightest alcohol you got, it's still noon." The shorter said and took out a crossword.

"I'm not thirsty, thank you." Pap said and looked onto the stage. The lights had dimmed so the tall skeleton expected a show. And a show did come, two figures stepped from behind the curtain. Both robots, but the taller wearing a tight pink dress with a matching boa and heels. The other had on a much looser black dress, white leggings, gloves, and flats. The black dress one seemed to glide across the stage as the taller one sang some song while a blue bunny played piano. The song went like this;

"If you got romance on your mind,

If you like to stroll hand in hand,

If you want to cuddle in the moonlight,

And whisper, 'Ain't love grand?'" The robots voice was so soft and, if Papyrus was being honest, very sexy. Sans caught him staring at the robot on stage and lightly pushed him.

"Come on dude, Grillby said to focus. And I'm sure he didn't mean the show."

"Uh huh, I'm focused." Pap whispered.

They continued with, "Baby, count me out." and sent a wink over the crowd.

The tall skeleton mentally swooned and Sans grumbled, "Stupid, hopeless romantic."

"Here's your drink, sir. Oh, he's looking at Mettaton?" The tender said.

"Ya, anything with a nice voice, Pap will fall for it." Sans took a swig of the drink, light beer.

"Well, let me tell you. My cousin, Met is a drag queen. Though he sells it pretty well, don't he?"

"Whoa really? Never would've guessed with that voice, honestly. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Napstablook, but everyone just calls me Blook. Nice to meet you…"

"Sans. Sans Font." he took another swig. The song has ended by now.

"Oh, there's gonna be a break in between each song. So now's a good time to get your brother back to earth." With that Blook floated away to another costumer.

"Man, that ghost is a good actor. Looked so scared when we first sat down." Sans said to himself and turned to Pap, but he was already gone. "Oh god, Pap! Where did you go?" Sans looked towards the stage just in time to see Papyrus disappear behind the stage curtain. "Shit!" Sans yelled and slammed some money on the bar.

"Eh-hello?" Papyrus whispered once the curtain fell behind him. The stage was just a bit bigger than the one at his job. The only instrument was a piano, long and black. There was some movement further down the stage, so Papyrus decided to follow it. Some giggling came from that direction, causing Pap to slow down and quietly look around the corner. The two performers were laughing while the shorter one told a joke. But Pap's attention was once again stolen by the tall and pink mystery singer. Their voice was very feminine, but the other dancer was using male pronouns when describing what he had down during her joke story. Pap listened in, trying to hear exactly they were joking about anyway.

"Then you fucking slapped that cad right outta his chair." She spoke with a slight London accent, Pap was surprised by the sudden language but it really wasn't that different to what he would say when his prized spaghetti fell out of his hands. "Man, was he surprised to find you were a guy! Bet he regretted slapping your arse." They laughed some more, so the dancer was a guy, but what was his name?

"Oh, Tok, darling. You really mustn't use such language when describing my interactions." He said, covering his mouth so giggles couldn't escape, so the girl's name was Tok. "It didn't go _exactly_ like that."

"Come now, Met! The look on your face was pure fucking rage, that piece of shit probably wet himself." Tok said, his name was Met! Pap was very excited to have finally learned the mystery dancer's name, so excited in fact he failed to see that the two had noticed him.

"Well, hello darling!" Met said getting up and strutting over to Papyrus, who nearly whimpered at the sudden closeness of the handsome dancer. "Are you lost?"

All Pap could do was nod his head. "Well, at least he's honest." Tok said, leaning over the couch they were previously sitting on. In place of the dress she had worn earlier, she now wore a white button-up that wasn't button all the way so it left little to the imagination. Pap blushed and looked away. "Hmm, and pretty decent too. Maybe we shouldn't report him to Muffet."

"I j-just wanted to, umm," the skeleton stuttered, "get your autograph! Yes, uh, I really liked the show and it is my first time coming here so I wanted to remember it with a little something." Luckily Papyrus always had some crumpled paper in his jacket, but un-luckily upon taking it out of the jacket he slightly revealed his small gun. Met had pinned him in an instant with some super strength, Papyrus didn't even struggle.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a little rat here." Tok said, jumping over the couch, once again revealing her lack of clothing as she was only wearing tights. Thought with the sudden movement of both dancers, the skele-shooter saw the parts of their faces that their hair had previously hidden. Tok had her hair in front of her left eye and Met's on his right, or lack thereof more like. Tok was completely missing her eye, with just an empty socket with some wiring sticking out. And Met had something in place of his eye, but it looked more like a scanner than anything else.

"N-no!" Papyrus suddenly said, just now understanding why Met was pinning him against a wall. "It's not what it seems! I always have a gun on me, f-for protection. It's a dangerous city after all" He explained. Met looked to Tok, who nodded, and he let Papyrus go.

"Well, darling," Met said, "since you are new here, we'll explain Ms. Muffet's rules. One: No guns, under any circumstance. Only knives." Met smiled and pulled up his dress to reveal several knives held against his iron leg, Pap blushed again (Why did this keep happening? He didn't even have blood!) "Two: No one allowed backstage except staff. And three: Those who do stumble back here without permission must be punished."

"Okay Mettaton, I think you've scared him enough." Tok spoke up.

"You're name is Mettaton?" Papyrus asked. Met nodded.

"I call him Met for short, and only I do that. Now, what's your name bone-man?"

"P-Papyrus Font." He almost whispered. Met instantly let him go.

"Like, of the Font bros?" Tok asked and Pap nodded. "You rat! You work for Grillby, that no-good son of a bi-"

"TOK!" a new voice yelled out. The party of three turned around to see Muffet standing with four of her arms crossed, Grillby stood there with a shorter skeleton.

"Oh, Ms. Muffet. Met and I were just taking care of this kind skeleton." Tok said, quickly trying to explain herself. Muffet held up two of her hands and motioned Papyrus over.

"You work for Grillby, yes?" She asked, Pap nodded once again, "Your brother had to come to my office just to ask about you."

Upon saying this, the shorter skeleton rushed and quickly hugged his brother, "Oh, Pap. Of all the dumb things you've done, this is up there."

"I'm sorry, Sans. I got distracted again." Pap kneeled down to his brother's level and hugged him back.


	6. Playing With Fire

Playing With Fire

The two brothers got back up and went over to Grillby's side. Met looked slightly confused, but quickly covered it up by putting on a small smile at his boss. Tok, on the other hand, was glaring at Grillby. She was never good at hiding her emotions, and her emotions for this ball of fire were set into hatred.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, darlings, but my friend and I must go and get ready for the next show. Perhaps you would like to watch?" Mettaton said, placing a hand on his hip.

"No, I really must be going." Grillby said and went to leave but Muffet stopped him.

"Really, we insist. It's the least I can offer after that little burst-out in the office." Muffet said.

"Hmm," Grillby thought about this, "fine. Pap, Sans, find us a table near the stage. I'll get drinks."

"Yes sir!" The skele-bros said and went off to the table area.

Met and Tok went back inside their dressing room, Tok being half-dragged by the taller robot.

"What wonderful company you have." Grillby said as he and Muffet made their way to the bar.

"They're quite lovely, but Tok, I admit, lets her emotions get the best of her."

"And what emotions would that be?" Grillby's interest had peaked, but he didn't show it.

"She doesn't really like fire elementals." Muffet explained, Grillby motioned her to keep going. "When she was first made, years ago, she had a tendency to 'play with fire' as they say. And got in too much trouble and her eye ended up being burned out. Alphys offered to fix it for her, but Tok is a stubborn one, she says it's a reminder to not get too close to anyone."

"A bit dramatic, but what do I know? I can never be burned."

"Hmm, true. Blook! Four pints, I feel like unwinding a bit." The ghost bartender quickly got what his boss had ordered and the spider and elemental carried the drinks to where Sans and Papyrus were sitting. "Truth be told," Muffet went on with her story, "Tok never really stopped playing with fire. But now she does it mostly to mess with the blokes here."

"Interesting, what will they be singing tonight?" Grillby asked.

"Some song about the devil. I just know that Tok's wearing her favorite dress tonight." Muffet answered, with a smug smile.

Before Grillby could ask what that was, the lights dimmed and a soft voice was heard from the stage.

"I keep on… dancing with the, devil." Slowly music began to fill the void, as most patrons had silenced at the voice. "I keep on dancing with the devil. I sold my soul, there ain't no turning back. I keep on dancing with the devil." The curtains pulled back to reveal Tok in a shiny gold dress. Though it was more of a one-piece with tassels at the end of it. She was also wearing white flats, thigh-high leggings, and gloves. The music suddenly picked up and Tok began walking around the stage as she sung.

"You and I made a deal

I was young and shit got real,

Beaten through hell and back,

Oh, oh, oh,

Your love is made of dirty gold,

But I'm the one who's so much more

So go ahead and take my hand." She extended her hand out to the audience, but her eyes were locked on to Grillby. Her dance moves begun to have more movement, her hips shaking and her arms snaking around her body and the air in a type of belly-dancer move. She was holding no microphone, which led Grillby to believe there was one built into her.

"I keep on dancing with the devil.

I keep on dancing with the devil.

I sold my soul to death and glow

There ain't no turning back,

I keep on dancing with the devil!" As she kept on singing Grillby found himself following each of her moves. She seemed to float across the stage, it was utterly entrancing. He looked around and found that almost every other guy in the place was caught in the same trance.

Suddenly the music stopped and Grillby's head snapped back to the stage where Tok was on her knees and singing, "He's got my mind, he's got my soul, mama he won't let me go!" She sprung back up and continued the song with slightly more vigor. The song ended just a bit later and Tok took a bow. Wolf whistles and cheers erupted from the crowd, and Grillby found himself clapping along as well. The other bot took Tok's place and went on with another song, but Grillby was still a bit taken back by the previous performance. Muffet had left to get more pints, Papyrus was now watching Mettaton slink around the stage, and Sans was sipping his drink while watching the door. Sans suddenly tensed and he slipped his bony hand under his jacket, Grillby turned to face the door and saw a retired cob. Even though she was retired, Nia was quite the fighter. Grillby was about to get out of his seat and take his leave, he and cops didn't exactly get along, but he saw that Tok, now wearing a white, disheveled button-up instead of that dress, had walked over to Nia and gave a quick hug. With her back turned Grillby noticed two things; she had a wind-up key and she had a pretty nice arse. He tried to ignore that second thought and got Muffet's attention. The spider walked over, with a pint in each of her six hands, and sat down next to the elemental.

"What is it Grillbz?" Muffet asked, sipping her third drink that night.

"Why's Tok talking to that cop?" He asked, pushing the cup away. He could drink, but he could take in so much liquid.

"Oh, she and Nia are old friends. I'm not really sure how long they've been friends or when they actually became friends, but Nia comes in once a week to get a drink and catch up." Muffet had put down her drink, half empty by the end of her little explanation. Tok and Nia had sat down at the bar and were now each downing shots in what was most likely a competition.

"Can Tok get drunk?" The question was kind of out of context, but Grillby was honestly curious.

"Not from drinking. And I guess it's not technically being _drunk_ , but if she's not wound up enough then she slows down and basically becomes drunk. It's quite funny to watch." Muffet chuckled into her cup, apparent she was beginning to get tipsy herself.

Grillby glanced back over to the two girls and saw Tok catch Nia from falling off the stool, both were laughing hysterically. He looked back at the table and saw Papyrus chatting with Mettaton as he sat on the edge of the stage, his performance being over now, and Sans making quick glances at those two and the front door. Papyrus' face was flushed, as was Sans but not as much, and Grillby knew what type of drunks the skele-bros were so he decided it was time to go before Papyrus did something stupid or Sans burst out blubbering about something insane.

"Okay, well Muffet thanks for the hospitality but we must be going now." Grillby grabbed the arms of his two skeleton nephews and dragged them towards the door.

"Oh, okay. Bye-bye! Huehuehue!" Muffet laughed after them, three hands

gripping the table.

"Awww, I wasn't done talking to Mettaton yet!" Papyrus whined, but Grillby ignored it. Sans was silent. Grillby was almost to the door when a smash of glass turned his attention to the bar where Nia was giving him a wide-eyed stare. He silently cursed that he was stupid, but before Nia could call him out Tok grabbed her chin and gave her a quick kiss. Grillby was nothing less then shocked at this, but after the kiss Tok waved at him to get out. He didn't think twice at that and kicked open the door into the cold evening air.

Papyrus and Sans were leaning against the brick wall of the pub while Grillby tried to flag a cab. Sans had begun to smoke a blunt, he offered one to Grillby. At first the mob boss denied the offer, then thought about what had happened in there and accepted. After trying for ten minutes to get a cab, the group just decided to walk off their drunken stupor. Besides, the Grill or Bees was just a mile away and the apartments complex where the skele-bros lived was just a few blocks away from that. Papyrus was talking about what he learned about Mettaton, Sans was silent only making sound to mummer something to Pap, and Grillby was looking at the flame at the end of his cigarette whenever he wasn't inhaling from it. His gaze went from there to his flaming hand.

He chuckled to himself and mumbled, "Heh, playing with fire fits her pretty well." And he took a long inhale and breathed out the smoke above his head and watch it vanish in the cool air.


	7. Nia Dreamwalker

(A/N: Just wanted to thank you guys for the patience, I've been having trouble getting the plot moving for this story. But! The next few chapters are gonna be were shit goes down, so look forward to that. Thanks again, buh-bye.)

Nia Dreamwalker

Nia woke up at seven a.m. every morning, took a shower, cooked a small breakfast, and watched T.V. She did this every morning, unless she was hung-over. Then she woke up at nine, reluctantly, took a long shower, and walked over to The Ruins to get some coffee and pie. Nursing her headache, Nia pushed open the door to the café and flinched at the bell announcing her arrival. Toriel looked up from the counter and gave a small smile, she knew. Getting out some chocolate pie and starting Nia's coffee, Toriel gave Nia some medicine.

"You need to watch what you drink." Toriel joked.

Nia groaned, "I need to stop going to Muffet's, or at least stop letting Tok talk me into drinking competitions." She downed the medicine and water and began on the pie.

"Oh, Tok again? That makes sense. How many was it this time?" Toriel placed the fresh coffee in front of Nia.

"Almost twenty if memory serves me right. After that everything's a bit blurry." She sipped her coffee and felt her head get better.

"What's on the schedule today?" Toriel went around and took plates off the empty tables. Nine was pretty late in the morning for someone to come in to the café, so Nia was the only one there at the moment.

"I don't know, drawing? I found this nice spot on the roof of my apartment building. Shows a great a view city and the rivers surrounding it. Might head back to Muffet's to make sure Tok didn't steal anything off me."

"That's nice, dear. Have a nice day, and make sure to be careful around Tok this time."

"She means well, Tori. How much?" Nia reached for her pocket, but realized she had left her wallet at home in her hung-over stupor. "Crap."

Tori laughed, "I'll put it on a tab, pay next time you come."

"Thanks, and the pie was delicious as always. But before I leave I was wondering, where's Asriel?" The boy hadn't shown up once since Nia walked in.

"Oh, he and Kid took a walk about half-an-hour ago when business went down. I'll tell him you said hi."

"Okay, bye Tori." Nia got up from the bar and exited the establishment.

On her walk to the Spider's Web, it was about half-a-mile walk from The Ruins, Nia tried recalling what had happened when she was drinking with Tok. The last thing she could remember was a flame of some kind, it made her angry that she couldn't remember anything else. Approaching the bar, Nia pulled open the door and looked around. Since it was not even noon yet, there was almost no one in the bar. Except, of course, for Muffet and her crew. Now Nia knew Muffet was in the mafia, hell she knew everyone in the building was in the mafia, but she let it slip by for two reasons. 1: She wasn't a cop anymore so it's not like she could really do anything about it and 2: Muffet wasn't into the whole killing thing, she was only in it for the money and as long as she got it legally Nia didn't care. She walked up to the spider, with the prospect of asking where Tok was, but then she heard her mumbling to herself about a hangover and decided to leave her alone this morning. Nia just waved at her as she made her way to the back room, Muffet waved back with only one hand. Two others gripped her head, one held a glass of water, the other two were writing something down. Nia went to the Tok's dressing room first, door open and empty. When she saw Mettaton's door was closed, she silently waited outside, but her curiosity got the best of her when she heard them talking on the other side. She pressed her ear against the door and tried to hear.

"Darling, you can't be serious." MTT said.

"I am. Ow, do you have to pull so hard?" Tok answered back.

'What?' thought Nia.

"You always keep your hair up in a messy ponytail, I'm just adding some flare to it." He said back.

'Oh, he's probably braiding her hair again.'

Mettaton went on, "You kissed her, to distract her from Mr. Flamehead."

Tok left out a short laugh, "Stars, Met, don't call him that. He's as dignified as Ms. Muffet. And ya, I kissed Nia to distract her. So what?"

'Oh, so that's another thing that happened last night.' Nia thought.

"Not like she'll mind when I tell her, I've done it before." Tok continued, letting out another grunt.

"Finished!" Mettaton sang out.

"Thanks, Met." Tok grumbled and Nia shifted away from the door when she heard Tok move towards it. The door opened, "Oh, hey Nia. How long you've been there?"

"Oh, I just got in. Making sure you didn't steal anything." Nia answered jokingly, Tok wasn't the only one with a silver tongue.

"Oh, not this time." Tok winked, "Did you come by just for that?"

"Well, no actually. My mind is kind of blurry when it comes to last night, care to fill me in?"

"Love to, step into my office." Tok gestured to her dressing room and fell behind Nia to walk to it. The two sat down, Tok at her cluttered vanity and Nia on the leather couch that took up half a wall. "Where should I start?"

"I blacked out a little bit after a drinking competition." Nia explained.

Before Tok could begin, NC knocked on the open door, "Hiya, boss. Just got here, need anything?"

Tok looked to Nia, who shook her head, she turned back to NC, "Nah, thank you though." He nodded and left. "Anyway, after you blacked out, you fell off your chair. I caught you, and we talked for a while before you left."

"I remember a fire." Nia said simply, letting go of the kissing incident for the moment.

"Oh." Tok stopped for a second, then smiled. "Well, that was Ms. Muffet's business partner. Grillby." Her smile was confident, but Tok's eyes screamed 'Please don't be mad!'

"Ah, Grillby. Of course. That's why you kissed me, you believed in my drunken state I would've caused trouble for him and in effect, Muffet." Nia stated, smiling at Tok's face.

Her smile was gone and Tok just had a look of awe. "Stars. You have a knack for getting it right on the nose, don't cha?" Nia just laughed as a response.

Nia was walking back to her complex, whistling a simple tune. The sun was just beginning to set and she really wanted to watch from the roof. When she left the Spider's Web, nothing really happened for the rest of the day. She went back home to watch some TV, made a quick lunch, then went back out for a walk. The walk went on longer than she expected when she got jumped by a guy, just some random monster. Her training kicked in pretty fast and she kicked him in the nuts, getting away without a scratch. Soon she reached her home, sighing as she walked up the stairs, opened and shut the door then collapsed on the couch. Though, remembering her idea with the sunset made her jump back up, grab her sketch book, and almost sprint up the remaining stairs to the roof. The sight of the sun setting over the buildings and far off woods made Nia hum to herself as she took a seat against the doorway and began drawing.


	8. A Misunderstanding Part 1

(It lives! I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long with this. I got busy and then I lost interest all together in this story. But my friend gave me some inspiration, so if you thank anyone, thank her. And I want to thank you guys, for being patient and for supporting my story. Don't worry, I swear that Part 2 will be out this weekend. Luv y'all!)

Tok sat up on her bed, looking at the city through her window. Her view wasn't the nicest, but it was home. The apartment itself was actually quite nice, when you live with someone like Mettaton that tends to happen. Met was already recharging for the next day, but there was this thought in Tok's head she just couldn't shake out. Why did she help Grillby? Obviously, she didn't want the elemental to get mad at Muffet, but that could've been settled easily. Tok decided to clear her head, she needed some air. So being as quiet as a robot can, Tok snuck out through the window on to the fire escape outside the living room. Climbing down the escape she decided to go for a quick walk, then come back and charge up for tomorrow. Walking along the lamp-lighted street, Tok began to hum a simple tune. The more she walked the more that one thought grew, 'Why? Why? Why?' She was one to act on impulse, was that why? She was kind, even to those she didn't really know, was that why? Her thoughts were interrupted by another source of humming. Cursing to herself for not bringing a something to protect herself, Tok continued forward with her head down. Luckily the monster walked by with no conflict. Tok sighed to herself, she was used to getting worked up over nothing. She tried to never let her guard down, even around friends. Because in a place like the Underground City, even friends can turn to enemies.

Deciding to look up once more, Tok noticed she was in a new part of the city. She never really walked this much, but even then she would've known about a part like this. All the buildings were torn apart. Smashed windows and doors littered the sidewalk and the street was filled with torn and burnt papers. The buildings varied from regular apartments to skyscrapers that were broken apart halfway up. It all looked old and Tok got an uncomfortable feel from it all, so she turned on her metal heel to hightail it out of there. But, when she turned she noticed the way she came was different. There were barricades a mile or so down, and she knew she hadn't passed those before. Tipping up her hat to get a better look around she saw some glowing mist above her. Before she could question exactly what it was though some moaning came from the alley next to her. Jumping from the sudden noise in the dead quiet street, Tok slowly turned to her left. The darkness of the alley seemed to just open up into emptiness. Not even her night vision could pierce it. The moaning came again, it sounded like something in pain, and Tok's curiosity got the best of her.

"If it's hurt, then it can't attack me. So what's the harm in looking?" she reasoned to herself. No response came. Slowly creeping forward, the moaning seemed to stop now. A shuffling, instead, came from the alley. Tok stood still, straining her sensors for something, anything. Everything she picked up was jumbled some how. Her heat sensors showed nothing, despite her feeling heat from somewhere; she searched around for something alive, but nothing showed up. Yet, that shuffling was definitely not the wind. Then the worse of it happened, a static noise erupted. And it wasn't from the alley, it was in her head. Gripping her hair and ears, Tok fell. Everything went black.

* * *

Mettaton woke to shuffling, opening a single eye, he saw Tok leaving through the window as she did at times. The robot smiled to himself and unhooked himself from the charging station, he had charged up during breaks so he could have enough juice to go out tonight. Grabbing a thin, fashionable jacket off his stand, Met went out the door. Going down the stairs and out the building door, he waited for a bit and then lit a cig. Eventually a soft humming came from his left. Mettaton looked up and saw a thin monster in an orange jacket with their head down, he smiled.

"Lovely night isn't?" He asked the monster.

"Not as lovely as you." The monster answered back, only slightly stuttering. Removing the hood, Papyrus smiled at the robot. "Was that good?"

"Aww, that was perfect Pap. Your flirting has gotten better." Mettaton hugged the skeleton, burying his face in Pap's neck. "So why did you want to see me tonight? Are we going to go somewhere… special?" He breathed out the last word, taking note of Papyrus' shiver.

"Uh n-no. I just thought we could talk and walk, get to know each other a bit better." Papyrus answered back.

"Hmm, that seems okay. Let's go then. I want to get back before Tok tonight." They started their walk. Hand in hand. Papyrus asked Mettaton questions about what his life was like before he met Muffet and Met shot back questions about Pap's like before meeting Grillby. Turns out Muffet was an old friend Alphys, and met Mettaton through her. And Grillby is a family friend of the skeletons, (afterbrieflydatingGaster) and together they decided to open up a restaurant since the mob was small. Later on they met Undyne. She was just as young as Sans back then, Pap only being a baby bones. Undyne had a fire in her heart that couldn't be squelched and instantly took a liking to Grillby and the whole mob idea. Through her they met with the Dogs. The Dogs were a small family, but powerful. So, more friends were added to Grillby's mob.

"I bet you were adorable as a baby." Mettaton said, leaning against a light pole.

"What about you? What were you like as a child?" The skeleton asked.

"This body never had a childhood, but when I just lived with Blook, a long time ago, I was pretty reserved."

"Really? Never would've guessed." Pap said, stepping slightly closer to the bot.

"Ya looking back at it, the only reason I wanted to become a singer was because a while back someone heard my singing from the window of my tiny apartment and said I sounded fantastic." Met's head was facing the sky now, smiling at the memory.

"No kidding? Must've been one nice monster." Pap said, "Did you ever see them again?"

"Sadly no. It was so long ago, and I never did look out my window. I didn't want them to see the blush on my face." Mettaton giggled.

"Like the one you have now?" Papyrus asked, placing his hand on Mettaton's warm, metallic face.

Mettaton laughed. "I guess so. You've become much more comfortable around me." Their faces were just inches apart now.

"You are just so wonderful. I feel like I could tell you anything, and you would listen." Pap said, sliding an arm around Met's waist. They started into each other's eyes for a bit before Met began leaning up to him slowly, allowing Pap to stop him if he wished. But he didn't. Their lips connected and it seemed like sparks surrounded them. No sound was heard, no cars and not even the humming of the building's heaters. Their kiss would've escalated very quickly if it wasn't for the small gasp they happened to hear across the street. Stopping their little exploration of each other's mouths, they saw a fishy person across the way. Mettaton slightly recognized them but couldn't place them. It wasn't until Pap almost screamed, "Undyne!" than it all clicked. The main fighter of Grillby's gang had just caught her fellow mob member getting extreme friendly with the member of their rival mob.


	9. A Misunderstanding Part 2

"Undyne, I can explain!" Papyrus said, standing in front of Mettaton in hopes to block him from Undyne's dangerous gaze.

"No." She said, fists clenched at her sides, "I know exactly what's going on here. That… THING has somehow brainwashed you!"

"Well! Excuse me, missy, but I am no 'thing' I am the fabulous Mettaton!" The robot said, stepping in front of Papyrus and glaring daggers right back at the fish.

Undyne pulled out her concealed handgun and pointed it right at Met's soul. "Step away from the skeleton, and no one has to get hurt." There was no shakiness to her voice, Undyne was ready and willing to shoot the robot at any given time. Screw borders and screw treaties, nobody messes with her friends.

"Undyne, listen, please. I'm not brainwashed, I just… like Mettaton." Papyrus tried to explain. During his short explanation, Undyne had crossed the small street and was about to grab the skeleton's arm but stopped short after the last part of his sentence.

"What?" Undyne was shocked, but shock quickly turned to anger and she grabbed his arm. "Pap, come with me now. You've been around them for too long, you've forgotten who you work for. Love… is not part of the job unless it's family."

"No." Papyrus said, tearing his arm away from Undyne.

"What?" Undyne and Met said at the same time. Neither of them had ever seen him disregard orders or stand his own so strongly. "I love Mettaton. I will go back with you now, but that won't stop me from coming back to him." He stared at Undyne, who had her head down, only when she let a low chuckle did he falter.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She looked up with a wild glint in her eyes, "Then I'll make sure you have nothing to come back to." Undyne pushed Papyrus away and aimed her cocked gun at the robot. "I'll make you pay you damn bucket of bolts for tearing Papyrus away from his family."

Mettaton was shocked and couldn't react fast enough to use his built-in guns. Undyne pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tok looked around. She had woken up in a dark room. Turning on her night-vision, she saw various broken furniture decorating the floor. Looking around further, she saw a slightly ajar door. Carefully standing up she made her way over to it, listening for any other movement. Memories of the dark alley and dreadful noise flooded her mechanical mind. She had to be careful of whoever brought her here, she had no idea what they looked like or if she could even fight them if they could make her pass out in just a few seconds. She slowly opened the door, readying to hopefully punch whatever might be on the other side. Stepping inside the room, a small light greeted her. It was a lit candle, freshly lit with only a few drops of wax collecting at the bottom.

"Interesting place for a candle." Tok said aloud, momentarily distracted by the source of light. She quickly snapped out of it though when she heard a growling. Swiftly turning 360 degrees, she scoped out any signs of life. Nothing, and the growling stopped. The robot turned back to the candle, only to find it was gone and now replaced with a opaque, white substance. Tok shivered at the thought of what it might be and decided it to just avoid it and continue on in the building. Walking for about ten minutes, Tok came across two hallways and a door in between them. A sign on the door read; 'To open, must complete puzzles on either side. Do not open for anything less than emergencies.'

"Well, getting out of here counts as an emergency to me, so that's good enough." She read over the sign again. "Puzzles? Weird way to unlock a door, but I'm pretty good at 'em." Starting on the left, Tok went and mentally prepared herself for anything. Arriving at a slightly ajar, sliding steel door Tok pondered how she would get in. "Wait a minute, I'm a fucking robot." She gripped the open end of the door and pulled it open. At first it didn't budge, but with a few yanks it slid wide enough for Tok to step inside. Getting used to the new room, Tok looked around. The only notable thing was a console across from her. Stepping towards the machine, she placed her hands on it, trying to feel for any motors. While doing this, her hand brushed a switch of some kind and she pushed it up. A whirring rung through the room as a screen in front of Tok lit up. The 'puzzle' was to try and move some cubes so a rocket could get through. "Simple enough I guess." It took Tok about ten minutes to figure out the solution, and when she did a green light lit over the screen. "One down, one to go I guess." The other puzzle was just like the last, Tok finished it in five minutes. She was about to congratulate herself when a shuffling sounded behind her. Turning, with her fists raised, Tok prepared to punch something. There was nothing there. "This place must be falling apart. Either that, or I'm going insane." Deciding to just get out of the old building, Tok left the puzzle room and went to the main door. Walking back, Tok noticed lots of panels on the walls. They looked deactivated. Tok decided trying to turn them on would waste time, so she continued on.

Tok walked around for a good half-hour, with no indication if she was getting closer to an exit or further away. Every few minutes something shuffled either behind or in front of her. She never saw anything and she was scared if she didn't get out of here she would go insane. Finally, a red light shone a few meters ahead. Tok sprinted towards it, praying to the stars it was an exit. As she neared the glow, a whimpering came from her right. Slowing turning her head, she noticed a small hallway leading off into a pitch nothingness. She looked back to the light, there were no words, only a simple red light. Tok thought for a moment.

"It could be an exit, and that whimpering sounds an awful lot like the whimpers from the alley. But, then again, it could just be a light and the whimpering might be another monster trapped down here. GAH! I wish I could be two places at once!" The whimpering seemed to subside after Tok's outburst. But then heavy footsteps began towards her, "Guess I have no choice then, they know I'm here now." Tok went for her gun holster only to realize it was taken, with a quick curse she raised her hands ready for an attack. As it got closer, it got louder; the whimpering turned to panting and the footsteps became quicker. Tok noticed her back was now against the wall opposite the hallway, she had backed up without even realizing it. The creature was almost to her. With a deep, mechanical breath, Tok closed her eyes and prepared for whatever was running at her. But then the running stopped, almost immediately. She could still hear a panting, coming from above her. Slowly opening her eyes, it was her turn to give out a small whimper. A giant white blob stood in front and over her. A light static was coming off it. Trying to see around it, Tok noticed five black silhouettes on the side and one hole looking down at her. She tried scanning the creature, but nothing came up. Hesitantly, Tok inched away with her back to the wall. But the creature let out a very loud bark, freezing her in her place.

"Heh, nice doggy," she whispered out. "you wanna a pat?" Reaching out her hand, she rubbed the gooey body. It seemed to pant more, rubbing against her hand. "N-nice dog, good dog. I bet you haven't been pet in a while, huh?" The large monster lay down at Tok's feet, even then it was just a bit taller. "I don't got any treats on me, sorry pal." It let out a small whimper, but then began to pant again. Something clicked in Tok's scanner. "Hey, I think I know what you are know. Care to know?" The monster nodded it's head, and waited as Tok finished the scan. "Huh, it says here, you're… an Endogeny? What the hell is that?" The Endogeny whimpered and Tok softened, "I guess it's just… you. Would you help me get out of here? I'll give you more pats," The creature jumped up with excitement and began down the hall it came. "Well okay. Wait for me!" Tok ran after it, and was swallowed by the darkness. The hallway went on for a while, the only sounds were between the Endogeny's heavy panting and Tok's footsteps. She could barely make out the giant dog-like creature in front of her, but she could see the walls forming to the sides of her as they seemed to get closer and closer. They got so close at a point Tok was afraid the Endogeny couldn't fit anymore, but luckily it's slick body passes by easily. Finally, they made it to a door way. The Endogeny swiftly went inside, Tok had to side-step into the gap. Tok's scan indicated the room to be at least three times the size of the puzzle room, and that there were a lot more creatures. Though she couldn't quite place any as being the same as the Endogeny. She began to feel around for a light switch near the door and to her surprise there was one. Flipping it up she was completely caught of guard by what she saw. At least a dozen more, things, were staring at her. The Endogeny had went to far wall and sat, completely ignoring the others. Tok gathered her courage and raised a hand, "Hi."

* * *

The sound of a gun shot echoed throughout the almost empty street. Mettaton let out a scream, but it was a scream of surprise rather than pain. The bullet had not hit him, instead it was now trapped inside a small spider web and on the ground. Undyne was simply awestruck, but she quickly recovered and went to load another round. Papyrus used this time to disarm Undyne and throw her gun into the street.

"Papyrus!" She yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"You tried to shoot Mettaton!" He yelled back.

"You're not thinking straight," Undyne tried to reason, "Mettaton doesn't really love you, he's trying to use you to get to us."

Papyrus refused to listen. "I know that's not true. He would never do that to me, right Met?"

"Met?!" Undyne screeched.

Mettaton nodded his head, still a bit shaken from the literal dodged bullet. "Of course darling, I would never try something like that. But you need to go."

Papyrus tilted his head, now he faltered. "Wh-why? If I leave now, Undyne will surely kill you!"

"No, she won't," A new voice cut in. The three on the street looked up to the voice and saw the owner sitting on a fire escape with her feet hanging on off the railing. Two hands grabbed the bars above her to keep her steady, another was holding the railing, one held a specialized gun that shot webs instead. A sneer decorated her face, along with five eyes filled with rage.

"M-Muffet," Mettaton started, but Muffet cut him off with a raise of her hand and jumped down from her perch.

"Don't try and explain yourself Mettaton. I understand you like Papyrus. And I was fine with it." She looked to Undyne. "That was until… this one here decided to take matters much bigger than herself into her own hands."

"You're okay with this?! But the mobs," Undyne tried to explain herself, but Muffet wouldn't have it.

"Why would this be a bad thing? The two mobs working together would do more good than bad," Mettaton said, trying to work it out in his head.

"Mettaton, I respect you trying to help. But, well it's hard to explain, just because you two like each other doesn't necessarily mean it will be that easy for both mobs to suddenly get along," Muffet explained.

"As much as I hate to agree with this bug, she's right Pap," Undyne added, grabbing for Papyrus' arm again.

"Excuse me?" Muffet turned her head to look at Undyne, "What did you call me?"

"A bug." Undyne smiled a toothy grin. "A loathsome, greedy, _bug_."

"Why you-you trout!" Muffet aimed her gun at Undyne.

Undyne matched Muffet with her own gun, but Papyrus and Mettaton got in the way. "Stop it guys!" Papyrus screamed.

"We don't need another turf war so soon!" Mettaton's voice matched the skeleton's in urgency.

Muffet and Undyne lowered their respective guns. "Fine!" They exclaimed together.

"Pap, you're coming with me. Now!" Undyne left no room for arguing as she grabbed the skeleton's arm and wrapped her fingers around his radius bone.

"Ah! Un-Undyne! B-bye Met. I promise I will see you later," Papyrus said, no longer fighting against Undyne's grip.

"Oh, you'll see him again. Don't worry." Undyne marched away with Papyrus in tow.

"Mettaton let's go," Muffet said, waving her gun in a follow gesture.

"Bye, Papy." Mettaton waved at his lover and sulked away after Muffet.

* * *

"She did what?!" Grillby was on the verge of exploding. His flames were just barely licking the ceiling.

Undyne barely flinched, "Muffet tried to shoot me. Papyrus could vouch for me, but as you know, the experience was so much for him he decided to lock himself away." Everyone in the room: Grillby, Undyne, Frisk, Sans, and the dog guard looked towards the shared skele-bros room. A light sobbing could be heard from inside.

Frisk tapped Grillby's elbow, it was as far as they could reach, and signed, "I don't think Muffet would shoot Undyne without a reason. She'd never done it before."

Grillby sighed, his flames lowering, "Frisk is right. If Muffet wanted to kill us, she would've done it by now. Undyne, are you telling the _whole_ truth?"

"Mettaton was there too!" Undyne burst out, the sobbing grew louder for just a few seconds before dying down again.

"That singer? The cross-dresser?" Sans spoke up for the first during the meeting. "What did he do to Pap?" His hand started twitching.

"The bucket of bolts threatened to steal Pap away from us!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Why I outta-" Sans started but was cut off by Grillby's hand.

"Calm down, Bones. This is a predicament."

"What should we do, boss?" Doggo asked, ears perked up from Grillby's quick movement.

Grillby looked at Frisk, to Undyne, to the door Papyrus hid behind, and then to the window staring out onto their street. "If it was under different circumstances, I wouldn't do this, but this is serious and in clear violation of our deal." Grillby grabbed his hat and pulled down over his face. "I'm ending this cease-fire, and I'm ending this war once and for all." Everyone cheered, everyone except Frisk and Sans.


	10. Shootout!

(Wow, this one is long. Longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy it!)

Grillby sat in his office, head in his hands. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but Muffet made a clear violation of their pact. He felt a tug on his sleeve, peeking out of his hands he saw Frisk. Grillby sighed. "Hiya Frisk. What's up?"

They signed, "Is this a good idea?"

"I have to do it. Muffet tried to shoot Undyne and Papyrus, we have to retaliate." He pushed himself up and made his way to his closet. Frisk was jogging to keep up with his long strides, but he didn't turn to look at them. "We have to end this." He opened the closet and took out his pinstriped suit. "This thing has been through too much." He threw it on, grabbed his hat, and went out to meet with his crew. Frisk stayed in the office.

"Boss!" Doggo said, falling out of his chair, the dogs had been playing poker again. The others quickly stood up and at attention.

"At ease guys. Let's get ready." Grillby crossed the room and sat at the head of the table. On his left sat Undyne, Sans was at his right. Frisk usually sat at Undyne's side, and Papyrus was sulking next to Sans. The dogs were scattered across the table, and at the end both guards sat next to each other. "Alright. Ammo?"

"Dad's gathering all the ammo around the apartment as we speak. As for ammo here, we still have those crates we smuggled," Sans said, polishing his personal handgun.

"Right, those should definitely last us awhile." Grillby turned to Undyne. "And how are we on actual fire power?"

Undyne straightened up, "We all got our specialties, plus a couple extra pistols tucked away."

"Good, oh and Frisk is not coming so if any of you see them trying to sneak out just lock em in my office."

"Yes sir!" All but Papyrus answered.

Grillby turned towards the skeleton, "Papyrus, I know you're still a little shaken about what happened yesterday, but we need you to focus. You're our best sniper, we need you to be up in your post looking around making sure nothing sneaks up on us. You got that?" Papyrus raised one hand and gave a thumbs up. Grillby whispered to the other skeleton, "Sans keep an eye on your brother, we don't want him getting shot today."

"Got it, boss," Sans answered back, patting his brother on the back.

"We leave at noon, so we got five hours. Get your shit, and get ready to haul ass." With that Grillby stood up and went to the shooting range to make sure he wouldn't miss later on.

* * *

Mettaton slammed the door to his apartment, then leaned against it. "We're in some shit now," he said to no one in particular. Napstablook was already at the bar, helping Muffet clean up, and Tok… where was Tok? Mettaton looked around the living room and kitchen. If Tok wasn't already at the bar, she would have been making breakfast or cleaning up. "Tok? Where are you?" Mettaton called out. He continued his search, trying to find the missing robot. "Okay this isn't funny!" Walking into their shared room, Met noticed that Tok's charging station was still plugged in. "She always unplugs it in the morning. Which means she didn't unplug it when she got back from last night. Which means… she didn't get back!" Mettaton shrieked and quickly ran out the apartment to tell Muffet.

* * *

Muffet sat at the bar, two hands washing it down and another holding a glass of water, when Mettaton burst through the door screaming bloody murder.

"Muffet! Muffet! Tok's gone! She wasn't at the apartment and I don't know where she went! She could be in big trouble!"

Muffet sprang from her seat, Blooky was fazing through the bar to see what was wrong with his cousin, and she quickly tried to calm Mettaton. "Met? Met! Calm down!" The robot started to take deep breaths, Muffet helped him sit down. "What's wrong? Tok's…missing?"

Mettaton was fanning himself and nodded, "She wasn't there when I got back this morning. She left last night, to take a walk like she usually does. She thinks she can hide those from me, really ridiculous, but anyway she isn't back yet and I'm scared for her."

"Tok can handle herself, she'll be fine." Muffet had taken a seat next to Met. She was going to continue when one of her spider spies interrupted the conversation.

"Ms. Muffet? Message. Do you accept?" It spoke in a high-pitched voice, and very quickly. Muffet nodded. "Grillby was reported sending his men to retrieve their weapons and ammunition crates from the docks. Speculation: Grillby is starting war. That is all." It went away back into the ceiling.

"Grillby, is ending the cease-fire? Why?" Muffet thought to herself. Then it clicked, "Last night… Undyne must've told him, that slippery cod."

"What are we gonna do boss?" Blooky asked, Mettaton was still calming down and this news didn't help.

Muffet looked out the window, to the stage, then to Blooky and answered, "We're going to fight. Go get Alphys. Mettaton, try to track Tok down. If we can't find her, we fight without her. Understand?" They both nodded. Blooky quickly floated out the door and Mettaton went to the dressing room where he could get a better signal. Muffet turned to the ceiling. "Spiders? Gear up, get every bullet you can find, make lots of web. We're gonna need a lot if we're gonna trap these sons of bitches." A wave of squeaks sounded above her, then another wave of scuttling. Muffet went to her office to grab her specialized guns.

* * *

Grillby and his gang were making their way down the street thirty minutes after noon. Any monster out was either hiding in alleyways or trying to hide behind lampposts, while others watched from their windows. They were mostly ignored, the Dog Guard kept getting off track with pets, but Grillby had only one goal in mind. Grillby stood stiff making his way down to Muffet's cafe; a gun passed between his hands, the only proof of nervousness. Another gun sat on his hip, each was freshly topped with bullets and more bullets rested in several pouches in his jacket. The Dog Guards walked between him and Undyne, each knowing the seriousness of what was about to happen, yet they still found themselves distracted every block or so. Undyne stood straight, not stiff like her boss, but with a sort of assurance that they were going to win. The skele-bros were currently getting into position on separate roof tops that had perfect view of The Spider's Web, incase there was any sign of an ambush. When Muffet is involved, you can never be safe from her millions of tiny soldiers all building webs designed to trap their enemies. As they continued their march through the city, Grillby caught sight of a monster child. Frisk flashed briefly through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. They were safely locked away, safe from this turf war.

"You okay, boss?" Great Dog asked, her bat was being held over her shoulder, Grillby could tell it was freshly washed as it glinted in the overhead sunlight.

"Never better, GD. Before fight jitters, that's all." Grillby's grip tightened on his gun.

"If you say so, boss." GD went back to casually looking around the street. Her ears were perked up, as were the other's, listening for any sign of attack.

Grillby suddenly stopped, the others almost ramming into him. Undyne went around the dogs and stood next to him, about to ask him why he stopped when she saw it; Muffet stood onto a lamppost, Mettaton on the other, and giant web in-between the two.

* * *

Muffet was getting last minute preparations ready incase they were pushed back to the café, when Mettaton waltzed out from his dressing room. Arms already in gun mode, his freshly pressed tan coat, and Tok's hat hanging over his eye. Muffet wore her tailor-fitted gray and black pinstripe suit and spider web-design pencil skirt. A hat fit snuggly on her head, pushed back.

"Are we ready?" Mettaton asked, going behind the bar to get one last drink.

"Yes, we are. Everything is prepared if they push us back here, if I'm right we should meet them at the intersection between Toby Avenue and Fox Street." Muffet grabbed her own drink and finished it off. "Let's pray we win this."

Mettaton snorted, "Pray to who?"

"Whoever's listening. Let's go."

On the way, Muffet found Blooky, he said Alphys wasn't at her office but he managed to grab a few pouches of ammo. "Everyone's missing aren't they?" She almost shouted, Blooky shrunk in fear, but Muffet calmed down. "Go back to the café, there's still a few kinks to be worked out in the plan. Help the spiders." He nodded and evaporated. Soon they were at the intersection, Grillby not in sight, the spiders were half done with the web. Reinforced, close-winded web. Bullets couldn't get through and still as sticky as any web. It made decent cover, but was no protection from roof attacks. Mettaton quickly placed a few fog grenades in case more cover was needed and Muffet helped with the web. Once finished, Muffet decided to sit on top of one of the lampposts, for mostly lookout purposes. Mettaton soon joined her on the opposite post. It wasn't long before Grillby arrived.

* * *

Grillby quickly shook off his surprise and leaned towards Undyne, "Radio those boneheads and tell them to get their asses down here." Undyne saluted and pulled out her radio. Grillby approached the spider and robot, with his gun hand pointed towards the sky. "Hello, Muffet. Mettaton." He didn't get so much a nod as response. "Have we come to this, really? Where a simple hello can't get an answer?"

"Quit stalling, Ciro. We know why you're here. So are you gonna shoot us, or should I make the first move?" Muffet held two guns and loaded another.

"You always did, Anthea." Grillby leveled his gun at her head for a moment, the dropped it. He walked away without turning his back.

Undyne and Mettaton asked the same question: "Why did he/she just call you Anthea/Ciro?"

Muffet and Grillby answered the same way: "It's my first name."

Without warning, a round of bullets came from one of the buildings. Muffet and Mettaton quickly took their cover. Muffet looked over to Mettaton and nodded. Mettaton began firing towards the buildings tops, while Muffet scaled up the one where the bullets had come from and started firing at Grillby. Grillby and co. took cover behind buildings and began shooting as well.

Undyne fired harpoons as well as bullets, trying to find a way to break their little web-blockade. They either bounced off, not leaving so much as a bigger hole, or getting stuck. She eventually ran out of harpoons and focused solely on Muffet and Mettaton. Muffet kept swinging between the fire escapes on the buildings only stopping to take precise aim, but it wasn't ever for long. Mettaton always stayed behind the damn barrier, firing up at the rooftops.

The Dogs had taken to running between alleys, shooting when they could and reloading the second they were covered. Although GD and LD didn't have guns, they used their bats to the best ability. Using them to knock bricks out of the buildings so GD could throw them in hopes of hitting Muffet. The Guards, since they had special riot gear, had taken to standing in the middle of street, trying to track Muffet and shoot her.

And Grillby, who ran from alleyway to trashcan and back to alleyway, was just trying to get close enough to the barrier to try and get around it. The occasional bullet would come for him, but Muffet seemed more determined to shoot Undyne than anyone else. Grillby took no extra time trying to get to the barrier. When he finally reached it, he started hacking at it with his knife. Mettaton tried to scare him off by firing at the web, but none of the bullets went through. He would sometimes turn his head to try and see where Muffet was, but it wasn't until he heard a crash when he fully turned around. All the firing stopped, even from Sans and Papyrus. There, on the sidewalk curled up, was Anthea Muffet. And her top left arm was wriggling next to her. Grillby started making his way towards her when an ear-splitting scream rang out. The scream had come from Mettaton, who had leaped clear over the barrier and rushed towards Muffet. She was losing blood fast when Mettaton picked her up, and no one tried to stop him because he was pointing a gun at Undyne and none of the Guards were close enough to stop him from shooting. Mettaton fired her Tommy gun arm, making everyone duck down, and ran inside one of the boarded up buildings to try and get Muffet to safety. Grillby stood, stared at the building, then looked towards Undyne. She shook her head and pointed up. Sans stood with one foot on the building's ledge, with a rifle on his shoulder and looking through a scope.

* * *

"Muffet don't you dare! Don't you dare die now!" Mettaton knelt over his boss, who was now propped up on a wall.

"Shut up!" Muffet screamed. Mettaton backed away, fear evident in his eyes. Muffet shook her head. "I'm sorry, just don't yell at me again." Mettaton nodded. "Now listen, I'll be fine. Once the bleeding stops I'll be able to grow it back, but it's going to take a while."

Mettaton nodded in comprehension and went back towards Muffet so he could bind the wound. "At least you weren't left-handed." Mettaton tried to joke.

Muffet cracked a small smile, then grimaced. "Can't believe I didn't see that son of a bitch aiming at me, must've taken him several minutes at least."

"I'm sorry I didn't see him sooner, I was trying to get Grillby away from the web before he broke it."

Muffet smiled again, "The only thing that can break the web is a grenade explosion." She tried looking out through one of the boarded up windows. "What's to stop them from busting in here? This just might be the end of me, Met."

"Don't say that! You still got five arms, fully capable of shooting, and you got me. And you know what I got?"

"Gun arms?"

Mettaton held up his phone, "Connections." He started making calls. Muffet slowly stood up and peeked out through the window facing the street, Grillby's gang was hacking at the web while Grillby himself stood back a few feet staring up at the top of the building.

A sharp knock sounded about ten minutes later at the back door of the building. Muffet was sitting again, her head shot up when the knock came, but Mettaton held out her hand and waited. A series of knocks came this time; nine knocks the suspiciously sounded like the beginning of Mettaton's song.

"Met… who is that?" Muffet got up, her arm was still bound but the bleeding had stopped a while ago.

"My connections." Mettaton opened the door. There stood BurgerPants and NiceCream. Behind them stood two girls Muffet had never seen before, a gator and a cat who looked near ready to faint.

"Hiya Mr. Mettaton!" NC said and walked in holding a shopping bag. He pulled a sandwich out of the back and handed it to Muffet. "Made some food for y'all. Hope you like it Ms. Muffet."

Muffet took a bite into the sandwich and smiled, spider jam. "It's wonderful NC, thank you." His smile grew and he pulled some rope out of the bag and began tying knots.

BurgerPants let the gator and cat go through before him, they immediately went straight for Mettaton, and began jumping around him. BP waved solemnly at Muffet and went towards NC to help with the knots. Muffet looked back towards Met who was trying to calm the girls down. "Bratty, Catty, calm down please. We're trying to hide."

They stopped jumping the cat, most likely Catty, asked, "Hiding from who? There was no one out on the street."

"What?!" Muffet jumped up and looked out the window. It was true, Grillby and his gang were gone. But the web was still intact.

"Well," Bratty said, stepping in front of Catty, "there were some monsters down a block or so gathered around a dog. They were trying to get a stick or something from it."

Muffet looked at Mettaton, together they said, "Annoying Dog."

"Who's that?" Bratty and Catty said.

"Annoying Dog is a thief who works for the Temmies. He looks like a normal dog, but that's how he does it. Acts all cute, then once your back is turned, BAM!, all your stuff is gone." Muffet explained, walking towards the girls and held out two hands. "My name's Muffet by the way, pleasure to meet you girls."

They shook her hands with lots of vigor. "The pleasure is all ours, Ms. Muffet!" They said.

"We have, like, always-" Bratty started.

"Totally wanted to meet you in person!" Catty finished.

"That's nice. Mettaton, a moment please?" Muffet grabbed Mettaton's hand and dragged him near the window. "Met, exactly how are these girls gonna help us? And why are NC and BP tying all that rope?"

Mettaton smiled, "Well Bratty and Catty are going to be our distraction. Now don't worry," he said when Muffet was about to interject, "they're not gonna get hurt. Grillby wouldn't shoot to passerby's, right?" Muffet nodded in agreement. Met went on, "And the rope is for, in a way, tripping them up."

No sooner had Mettaton finished explaining did NC pipe up, "All finished Sir!"

Mettaton clasped his hands together, "Wonderful dear, now go tie it up exactly like I told you. Bratty, Catty, dearies?" They were at his side in a second. "Go and distract Grillby and his crew like I told you. Don't directly talk to them, but talk loud enough to make them listen."

"Yes Sir!" they yelled and all four went out the front door.

"Now we wait, how about we mend that web up a bit?" Mettaton offered his elbow, Muffet it took it with a smile. Together they walked out, ready for round two.

* * *

Grillby grumbled to himself as the crew walked back to the web. They had just spent at least half an hour trying to get Papyrus' bone attack back from some weird dog. They didn't get it back. And that damn web hadn't so much as gotten one cut while they were working on it. Today wasn't going as planned, but Grillby decided he was not going to stop him from completing his goal. He was going to send Undyne and some of the Guards into the building Mettaton and Muffet had stowed away. To his dismay, when they got back, Muffet was back on her perch of the lamppost. The only sign that she had been hurt was the bandaged stump on her left shoulder. Mettaton was behind the web, smirking with his hands behind his back. He was holding something, it probably wasn't a gun. Holding his hand up, Grillby stopped his crew, taking in if anything had changed about their surroundings. Nothing he could see, but he didn't trust it. Suddenly, he heard two voices coming from his left. Turning quickly and aiming his gun, he took a look at the intruders. It was two girls, a cat and an alligator. They had yet to notice him or his gang and they were talking really loudly about something.

"Then I was like, 'OMG Becky, why did you un-friend me?', and she was like, 'Because you're, like, a total freaking basket-head!'" the Cat said, they walked by and the gator added on.

"That is, like, so totally un-cool. Really Catty, you, like, need better friends."

"You are so right Bratty. I'll start looking later."

The gator playfully pushed the cat, "OMG Catty, I was, like, totally talking about me!"

"OMG Bratty! You're already my best friend!"

They continued on and Grillby shook his head to try and clear the confusion. They continued down the street, giving no signs they had even noticed him. "Uh Boss?" GD asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" He looked back towards Muffet and saw Mettaton holding up a button. "Oh Stars. Everyone down!" Grillby dropped to the floor, followed by his gang. A sound echoed through the street, but it wasn't the sound of an explosion. It was the sound of gas releasing. He opened his eyes to find the entire street, from them to the web was completely covered in some kind of smoke. "What the hell! What kind of game are you playing Anthea!" She only waved one hand in response, a sort of 'come and get me' movement. Before thinking, Grillby stepped into the smoke. Looking down he noticed, it didn't hurt and it didn't smell. It was harmless. He motioned for everyone else to go ahead. Slowly they stepped through the smoke, moving their feet around for any sign of ropes or other traps. They made it about halfway when Muffet fired her gun into the air. The sound of the shot froze them all, and they didn't notice the rope falling onto them. Grillby was about to push it off when it froze to the ground. He tried melting the ice, but his fire did nothing.

"Special ice sir!" a voice called above them. Grillby looked up and saw the bunny guy from Muffet's café. His hand was frozen solid, but it didn't seem to bother him. "Doesn't melt by conditional means!" He was pulled away just as he finished his sentence.

"How do you think Nice Cream bars stay cold for so long?" Muffet said from her perch. She smirked down at Grillby and jumped down. She circled around the tied up gang, barely touching the rope. "Now there are two ways we can do this. You agree to reinstate the cease-fire…" She pulled out her gun and leveled it at Undyne's head, "Or the fish gets it."

"Don't do it Grillby! Finish what this bug started!" Undyne shouted, the gun was pressed against her head.

"What I started? You were going to shoot Mettaton!" Muffet argued.

"The bot was trying to manipulate Papyrus!" Undyne insisted.

"No he wasn't!" Papyrus joined in.

"Pap calm down!" Sans interceded.

"No Sans! Mettaton meant me no harm!"

Soon Muffet, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus were all arguing. "Enough! Everyone shut up!" Grillby shouted. His flames rose again, only to blacken the rope. "Shoot me damn it! Shoot me, Anthea! No one else here deserves to die. Kill me and end this stupid war."

"Grillby no!" Undyne said. She felt the gun move from her head. Everyone watched as Muffet slowly leveled the gun at Grillby's forehead. "Boss! Don't let her do it!"

"What else can I do?" He stared at Muffet and nodded his head.

"If you truly want me to, who am I to deny a dying wish?" She cocked the gun.

"Muffet if you fire that gun, I swear to the Stars I'll quit!" A loud, mechanical voice rang out.

"Tok?" Muffet questioned and turned her head to face the young robot.

"Tok! You're okay!" Mettaton rushed towards his friend, but instantly backed off when a giant dog-like creature emerged from the shadows. Others joined it, almost a dozen. "What the hell are those?"

"Amalgamations," the voice of a certain scientist said. Alphys stood as straight as she could next to Tok, although she was shaking like a leaf.

"Experiments from long ago." Gaster was last to appear. His crutch at his side and sad smile on his face.

"Alphys?" Muffet and Mettaton yelled.

"Gaster?" Grillby and his gang yelled.


	11. Flashback

Flashback

Gaster was resting on the couch when it happened. The alarm in his watch started vibrating widely and making frantic beeps. He nearly rolled off the couch in surprise. Bring the watch closer to his face, his eyes widened and he nearly ran through the door trying to leave.

"No, no, no, no!" he muttered to himself. "Did they get out? Or did… oh stars, did someone get in? I have to get to Alphys!" Gaster jumped down every other stair to try and get outside, his healing leg demanding he slowed down but he could deal with the after effects later. Forcing the doors to the apartment building open, Gaster began to run/walk fast with a limp down the several blocks to Alphys' house. It was a cozy two story building near the older part of the city, closer to the mayor's office. A cab pulled up next to him when a light cut him off.

"Hey bud! You in a rush?" The cabbie asked. It was a yellow monster with a black checkered pattern over his arms.

"Yes, very much so. But I don't want to bother you, it's only a few more blocks." Gaster stared intensely at the light, forcing it to change.

"I can get you there faster. No charge for mob bosses."

Gaster cringed a bit from the title, but did give in and got in the cab. "I'll tell you when to stop."

The cabbie smiled up at him through the rearview mirror, "Hope you're fast." The light turned and the car flew down the road.

Gaster stepped out of the cab feeling woozy. He looked up to see Alphys' home. "Thank you good sir," he said not looking back at the monster.

"No problem, have a nice day." He drove off.

Gaster tried to shake away the dizziness while he walked up and knocked on Alphys' door.

"Who's there!" A high-pitched voice called from within.

"It's Gaster! Please open the door, it's an emergency!" He leaned against the door frame for a moment before it was swung inward. He stepped on his bad leg to keep from falling. He let out a grunt of pain.

"Oh my stars! Gaster, why are you here? You're hurt! Come in!" Alphys gestured for him to enter. "I'll get some pain medication."

"It's quite alright, dear. No need to worry, I've had worse. But I'm here because the lab was opened."

Alphys stopped her trek to the medication. Gaster managed to close the door before she freaked out. "What! Oh no, did they get out? Or did someone get in? Oh stars!" Gaster almost smiled at the young doctor's antics, then he remembered he reacted the same way. "We have to go now! Wait can you go?"

"Yes, I just need to rest for a bit. You go ahead, I'll follow in a few minutes. You didn't change the password right?"

"Of course I didn't. Ok, I hope nothing bad happened." Alphys ran down the hall and stopped at a regular looking wood door. When she unlocked and opened it, it revealed a sleek metal door with a keypad in the center of it. Quickly putting in a pass-code the door slid open and Alphys went inside. Pressing the basement button, she waited.

The door slid open and Alphys immediately dashed again. Using a scanner from she had grabbed from the elevator, she tracked down any souls in the lab. There was one, in the Amalgamate's resting room! "Oh no! Don't worry *huff* whoever you are *huff* I'll be there soon!" She heard the elevator ding again and hoped Gaster found another scanner or he could hear her heavy footsteps. She quickly came to a door and swung it open to find the Amalgamates gathered around something, or someone. "Gah! Back up, back up! I have chips!" She grabbed a bag of chips from her lab coat and threw it across the room. All the Amalgamations went after it, except for Endogeny. They were standing next to a young robot. "Tok?!" Alphys screamed before she dropped to her knees, almost out of breath.

"Alphys? What are you doing here, and how did you know I was here?" Tok was previously petting the Endogeny, but now she rushed over to her friend and helped her stand.

"I *huff* kinda *huff* work here." Alphys leaned into Tok, she easily held both their weight.

"Alphys! Is anyone dead?" Gaster burst through the door, looking around frantically. His eyes landed on Tok holding up Alphys. "Aren't you a dancer at Muffet's?"

Tok nodded. Alphys stood back up and faced Gaster, "This is Tok, yes she is dancer."

"Ah okay. Why is she here?"

"I honestly don't know how I got here," Tok said, slowly letting Alphys go. "I got knocked out in an alley by some buzzing noise that I guess short circuited me for a while. When I woke up, I was here. Not in this room, but in this… place."

"It's my old lab. Alphys' now." Gaster said approaching the robot. He examined her carefully. "Did Alphys make you?"

The question caught Tok off guard, but she still answered, "No, she didn't. She fixed me. Topic change: What are these things and why are they down here."

That question seemed to make something click in Gaster's head, "Shit! I almost forgot. Grillby called me a few minutes ago."

"Grillby? Oh right, you're their mechanic aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but that's not important. Grillby called off the cease-fire."

"What?!" Tok and Alphys yelled, making the Amalgamates look over at them with worry. "What do you mean he called it off?" Tok questioned while advancing on Gaster. "What did he do?"

"I don't know for sure. But apparently, Muffet shot at Undyne and Papyrus."

"Whose Undyne?" Alphys asked. She was still leaning against the wall, still breathing heavily.

"Oh, she's pretty new I guess. You wouldn't have met her any time, keeps to herself mostly. Plenty feisty though."

"Is Papyrus that skeleton that flirted with Mettaton?" Tok asked.

"I don't know? He's the tall one."

"Yep he flirted."

"Not important!" Gaster yelled suddenly. "We have to get you back up there before the fighting starts!"

"What about these guys though?" Tok gestured at the Amalgamations. "Why are they down here, and what are they?"

"No use trying to hide it now I guess. Alphys you want to explain? She might take it better from a friend."

"Yes Gaster, I'll explain."

Alphys quickly explained everything about the Amalgamations; from the experimenting to when everything went wrong.

"Why would you so something like that?" Tok asked. During the explanation, the Amalgamates had returned from their snack and the Endogeny nudged Tok. "Oh my stars… you were someone's family." Tok felt her eye start to water. She quickly wiped away.

"It started as an order from Asgore himself," Gaster explained. On Amalgamate, one who Tok now knew was Snowdrake's mother, went up to Gaster. "Hello miss, how are you doing?"

"When can I see my son again?" She garbled out.

That seemed to make all the other Amalgamates antsy and they started asking Gaster more questions. "Everyone please, be quiet." Gaster covered his non-existent ears.

A low tune filled the room. The sound of a piano. Everyone turned to Tok, who was the one emitting the sound. A panel in her chest had opened to reveal a music box.

"What is that?" Gaster asked stepping closer to study it.

"She had it before she met me," Alphys explained, "but I don't know the tune."

"Now that everyone is calm again, continue your explanation. Why did the mayor want you to do this?"

Gaster sighed, "He wanted to try and stop monsters from dying using human Determination. We were dying left and right from human drive-bys back then, so who could blame him. But we couldn't get any Human Determination, so I made some. Then Grillby found me, I joined his mob, had two boys, notwithhimmindyou, and Alphys took over my job."

"After I became the one to make the Determination, I thought I had gotten it right. Asgore found some families whose members had fallen down. I tried the Determination on them and well…you can see what happened."

Tok gazed at the Endogeny, he looked back at her. "We're taking them up there."

"What!?" Gaster and Alphys yelled.

"No, don't argue. These were once monsters, they still are. They shouldn't be kept from their families. And we don't have much time to argue either, with the whole cease-fire thing." Gaster and Alphys looked at each other, then nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

(A/N So this was a shorter one, huh? Well it wasn't meant to be too long. Also I know I'm kinda messing with the lore a bit here, but I'm writing it as it fits with the AU, so don't hate me too much. Thanks for keeping up with the story, and don't worry, loose ends shall be tied up soon. Luv ya'll!)


	12. AN Update!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been like a month since my last update. I know you don't want to hear my excuses, so I won't say why I haven't been writing. Just know that I most likely won't update again until June. Sorry again and thanks for taking the time to read this. Love y'all, peace!


	13. Resolution

Everyone stared on at the two scientists and robot. Grillby was the first to speak. "Gaster? What are you doing here, and why have you released those… things?"

Gaster was about to answer, but Tok responded quicker. "These _things_ are people's family, this one," she motioned to the Endogeny, "is even related to your hounds." Endogeny let out a low growl. "Oh sorry. Your friends, the dog guard."

One by one the dog guard lifted their heads and stared at the Amalgamation. "Mom?" Dogamy questioned.

"Cousin?" Dogeressa queried.

"Grandpa!" Doggo yelled with joy.

They struggled against the ropes, tails wagging excitedly. Tok looked at Muffet, "Let them out."

"Tok, are you sure?" The robot nodded. Muffet waved to NC and BP, they lifted the rope. Instantly, the dog guard ran to Endogeny. Grillby stood and brushed off his suit, Muffet still had one hand aimed at him, and Undyne stood up scowling.

"Grillby!" Tok shouted at the elemental. "I do believe you owe an apology for someone here."

Grillby looked at his rival, then to the robot. "I will admit this battle is stupid, but I certainly did not start it."

"Maybe not you personally, but you gang." Tok glanced over to the dog guard and smiled, Endogeny was bounding and playing with its family once again. Then she looked at Undyne.

"You are mistaken, Tik." Grillby straightened.

"It's Tok."

"Anth- Muffet here began this quarrel." He felt the gun push against his side, but he continued anyway. "I may have called the cease-fire, but she provoked Undyne and, in turn, provoked me. Which goes against our agreements."

"Bull!" Muffet proclaimed, and pulled the gun away. Not only did one of your skeletons shoot of one of my arms!"

"What!" Tok screamed.

"But you right fin man over there, provoked Mettaton."

"Ya that's right!" Mettaton joined in, standing proudly next to Muffet. "That over-cooked salmon was going to shoot me just because I wanted a simple date night with Papy."

"What did you call me tin-can?" Undyne screamed and ran at Mettaton.

"Undyne calm down." Grillby stopped her with his arm and he turned to the skele-bros. "Papyrus, is this true?" He nodded.

"No! They manipulated him! Pap, he doesn't really love you!" Undyne tried pushing past Grillby, but he stood his ground.

"Alphys," Tok said to the awestruck scientist, "can you calm her down?"

"Wh-what? Why me?" Alphys backed up, Gaster stopped her.

"You're charming. And you both have scales, maybe you're connected." Tok walked to Mettaton, "Figure it out, please."

"Uh, okay." Alphys slowly approached the enraged fish. "Um, excuse me? Undyne, right?"

She stopped her raging and turned to look at the small drake, there was a fire in Undyne's eyes that Alphys felt drawn to. "What?" Undyne snapped.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just, well-" Alphys started, but drew off.

"Spit it out already." Undyne demanded, but her voice was much softer now.

"Your spear-gun is really cool!" Alphys shouted, and she wasn't lying. She really did like the craftsmanship of it.

"Oh, ya it is really cool. Gaster made it for me." Undyne looked her over. "Hey, aren't ya the one who took over for him after he joined our crew?"

"Y-ya," Alphys sputtered out.

Undyne smiled, this drake was kinda cute. "I never got your name, by the way."

"It's Al-Alphys." She felt like she was going to faint.

"Well, Undyne," Grillby broke into their conversation, "now that you're calm down, thank you for that Alphys," Alphys nodded and went over to Tok. "perhaps you could tell us all what happened."

Undyne watched Alphys walk away and took a deep breath, "Fine. Pap was hanging around that robot for a while. I wasn't sure what his intentions were, so I guess I just shot first and asked questions never." She looked at Papyrus. "I'm sorry Pap, I just didn't want to lose ya."

"Undyne," Papyrus said, "I would never leave you. You're my friend after all! I just really, really like Mettaton. I was hoping you all would be understanding of it."

Grillby and Gaster smiled at the young skeleton, Gaster spoke first. "Son, I will always support what you do. I see no problem with loving someone, even if that someone happens to be an with Muffet." Gaster smiled over to the spider, to make sure she knew he meant that as a compliment.

"And," Grillby started, "you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm not calling the cease-fire." Everyone stared at him in confusion. "I'm calling a truce." Muffet gasped. Grillby turned to her and smiled, "So, Anthea, do you agree to the truce?" Grillby held out his hand.

Muffet hesitated for a second before she closed her hand with his. They smiled at each other. "Well, I guess that problem is solved," Muffet said, "anyone for drinks?"

"Ciro Grillby!" A voice echoed through the street, everyone stood straight and immediately turned towards the angry voice. Toriel was marching towards them all, Frisk keeping along with their hand in hers. Toriel reached them in no time and moved Frisk in front of her. "Ciro, please explain to me, why was Frisk locked in your room?" She wasn't screaming, but their was an edge to her voice that sent of shiver down him.

"We-we didn't want them to get involved with the fighting and such. We were keeping them safe, I swear."

"You couldn't have called me, at least!" Toriel's hands started to light up.

"Sorry! We were in a rush!"

While this confrontation was going on, Gaster and the skele-bros looked on. "Who is that, Pops?" Sans asked, intrigued as to why his boss was acting like that.

"That's Toriel, she's an old mobster like me. And she used to be Frisk's care-taker, but when she got a divorce with Asgore she couldn't take care of both Frisk and Asriel. So, kind of unwillingly, she gave them to us to look after." Frisk, at the moment, was communicating with Tok via sign-language. Sans returned his focus to Toriel, she actually looked really pretty despite being completely pissed at Grillbz.

Papyrus saw the look on his brother's face and smiled. Two others saw the look on Sans' face and they both wickedly smirked. Mettaton and Tok were going to have fun with this. "Hey Toriel, wanna hear a joke?" Grillby asked, in attempts to calm down Toriel. She paused and nodded. "What do you call a, umm, a skeleton with no friends?" Gaster covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"What?" Toriel asked, the fire in her hands extinguished now.

"Bonely!"

Toriel thought on that and then started laughing. Sans thought is was beautiful. Papyrus groaned at the bad pun and went over the Mettaton.

"Hello sweets," Mettaton greeted his love.

Papyrus took a deep breath, "Mettaton will you be my boyfriend?"

Mettaton as taken aback for a moment, but quickly wrapped his arms around Papyrus. "Yes! Paps, I would love to be your boyfriend!" Tok tapped Mettaton on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. "Oh right, sorry dear but I must attend to something at the moment."

Both robots walked over to Sans, who now stood alone as Gaster went to talk to Grillby. "Hello Sansy," Tok greeted with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," Sans said while lighting a cig.

"Whatever," Mettaton said, "you owe us an apology."

"For what?"

"For shooting our Boss' arm off."

Sans' hand stopped for a moment, "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Mmm," Tok hummed in thought. "I don't think that's enough. What do you think Met?"

"No not enough, if I do say."

"Oh come on! What is it now? I said I was sorry." Sans sighed and leaned against a building wall. Some of the Amalgamations shuffled towards the trio but Tok waved them off for a moment. "Those things are kinda creepy, not gonna lie."

"You really think that?" Tok asked, forming an idea. Sans nodded as he took a drag. "Then it's your job to take then all back to their families."

Sans spit the cig out, "What?"

"Excellent idea, dear." Mettaton patted Tok's head.

"And if I refuse?" Sans challenged.

"We tell Toriel you have a little crush on her."

Sans blushed, was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. But you better keep that info on the down low."

"Of course, Sansy. Bye-bye now. You have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Later on, at Muffet's café, everyone was chatting and enjoying the evening. Met and Tok were up on stage singing a fast song about swing music, Sans and Papyrus had joined them with their instruments, Undyne and Alphys were sitting at the bar chatting while Napstablook refilled their cups of water every few minutes, the dog guard were (of course) playing poker with the Endogeny, and Grillby and Muffet sat together off to the side of the café.

"I'm glad Toriel agreed to take Frisk to her café so we could celebrate," Grillby said, watching Tok and Met. He had a respect for those robots, standing up for themselves and what they knew was right even when everyone thought they were wrong.

"Yes, very kind of her," Muffet mumbled, staring at her glass.

"Anthea, are you alright?" Grillby turned his attention back to his old friend.

"I'm fine Ciro. It's just, do you remember when I used to perform on stage?"

Grillby smirked, "Of course I do. It's how we met. I was just an up and coming pianist, but you? Oh you could've performed anywhere you wanted." His hand found hers, they wrapped together.

"We were young then," Muffet sighed.

"I don't regret, just so you know."

"Nor do I. I'm just sad it took us this long to realize…" Muffet drew off.

"I agree." Grillby listened to the music for a second. "My dear Anthea, can I have this dance?"

Muffet looked up at him with a smile, "Anything for you, Ciro."

(A/N Well, that took longer. But I did get it to you guys by June, like I promised. One more to go, a little epilogue-type thing, and then I'm gonna ask you guys a question.)


	14. Epilogue

(So, this is it. The ending of MafiaTale. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Though this may be the end of the main story, I had something I wanted to ask you guys: Should I make one-shots for this universe? They wouldn't be a regular thing by any means, just little extra chapters every now and again. I might do it anyway, it's up to you if I post them or not. So with that, enjoy this epilogue. Peace.)

Sans stood on his balcony, smoking a joint. Things have really changed in the past couple days. His dad's leg healed, and he now worked with Alphys to make interesting new inventions. Papyrus was currently at Muffet's, working on a set list that Sans would get the next morning. Though, Sans thought, Papyrus was most likely doing something _else_ with his time. Grillby was up late again, Sans had gotten a call from earlier asking when Gaster would be home, but Frisk was probably fast asleep by now. As much as Undyne would deny the next day, she was at Alphys' helping with the inventions. Gaster had called and asked Sans to fix up the guest room in case she came over, but Sans knew she wouldn't. If not out of pride, then to spend more time with her new friend. Sans chuckled to himself and put out the cig. Quietly, he walked back into the small apartment and set to getting to sleep.

* * *

Mettaton sat cross-legged on Muffet's stage. The night had started out with him and Papyrus discussing songs for the set list tomorrow, yet now he sat listening to skeleton recall stories from his childhood. Met laughed as he jumped up onto a table during his story on how he and Sans had had pirate battles as children. Muffet watched on from the bar with Tok, who was slowly winding down. Tok was about to get up and leave when Napstablook got her attention.

"Oh, before you leave, Tok. This letter came in for you about an hour ago." He floated the letter over to her, then went back to arranging the glasses.

"Who's it from?" asked Muffet, spinning her drink.

"It's from Nia." Tok opened the letter and skimmed it. "Says she's going out to the country for a while. Good for her." Muffet just smiled and went back to watching the robot and skeleton. Tok pocketed the letter and got up, "I'm heading out, get some fresh air before recharging."

"Be safe," Muffet warned.

"I will." Tok left with a wave out the door, Muffet waved back. As Tok walked out the door, she saw NC pinning BP to the wall. "You two!" She brought them out of the kiss, "Have fun." She winked and NC smiled back. Tok walked of in the general direction of The Ruins.

* * *

Toriel had closed later than usual. Asriel was already asleep in one of the booths and MK was in the back. As Toriel finished cleaning the bar, a knock at the entrance called for her attention. Tok stood there, hat in hand and coat tied around her waist. Toriel smiled and went to unlock the door.

"Hey, Tori." Tok greeted her with a hug.

"Tok it's nice to see you, but what are you doing out so late?" Toriel ushered the robot over to the counter.

"Was hoping to get a little late-night snack before heading home." Tok sat in a chair and rested her hat next to her.

"Hmm, anything else?" Toriel grabbed a slice of B-Scotch and Cinnamon Pie.

"I've decided to let Alphys fix my eye. It's time to move on." Tok took a bite and grinned.

"It's about time, Honey. Grillby change the way you see elementals?"

"Actually no. It never had anything to do with elementals in the first place. It was about trust. And after what happened yesterday, maybe I can try to trust a bit more."

"That's a good thing dear, but remember, there are still bad monsters and humans out there. You can never be too careful."

"I know." Tok finished the pie. "Thanks, and here." Tok gave a couple bucks extra. "Nia left the city tonight, and I knew she had a tab."

"Aww, Tok that's sweet of you." Toriel tucked the money away. "Shall I see you again tomorrow?"

Tok was at the door when she asked. She turned and smiled, "Oh ya."


End file.
